The End
by Asuka Sakura26
Summary: Events after Naruto and Sasuke's final battle. Set in Shipuuden. I was very optimistic when I wrote this.


**The End**

The impact of Rasengan vs Chidori sent both Naruto and Sasuke crashing to the ground, a good few meters apart. After several punches and kicks to the gut and face, countless jutsus, sword vs kunai action (filled with their elemental chakra), cursing, yelling and dialogue from Naruto more or less...the dust finally cleared.

The fight was over.

Uzumaki Naruto was bloody and bruised all over. He was unconscious yet he had a smile on his handsome face. He was absolutely exhausted from kyuubi chakra overuse but was still alive nonetheless. It was lucky for him that the battle was in a secluded area and Madara was too preoccupied with other things.

A couple of meters from him was his best friend/former comrade/rival, the person that he calls his brother,the avenger Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't unconscious like the blonde but he was also (bloody) injured all over. He somehow ended up in a sitting position,his back against the wall. He was paralyzed so much that he couldn't blink, wipe the blood off the corner of his mouth or wipe the blood from his eyes (well it was beginning to sting). He wondered if he wasn't paralyzed then would he still have the intention to kill the dobe and leave? The dobe wouldn't shut up during the whole fight(despite saying before that he won't talk as nothing could reach Sasuke anymore and they would just both fight to the death).

Come to think of it,somehow the dobe's words finally got through his thick skull this time.

If he had the strength to speak,he would mutter the word idiot. The dobe had a weird/goofy/idiotic smile on his face after all. If he had any strength at all, he would also glare at the idiot or laugh at the irony of the situation. It was ironic that the one who used to be dead last could defeat him even with the Susanoo and Mangekyo Sharingan. It eluded him how Naruto had managed to do such a feat. Yet again he had underestimated the dobe. He knew Naruto had gotten stronger but he never expected him to be this strong. Both of them didn't hold back and gave their all in this battle.

When he thought Naruto was out for the count,the dobe managed a miraculous comeback (well Naruto was always very stubborn).Running out of chakra,there was nothing left except to exchange blows. Naruto finally caught Sasuke off guard punched him or two. As last resort, he jabbed a needle/syringe on Sasuke's neck which caused his paralysis. If he had only passed out from his injuries instead then Naruto wouldn't have to use the accursed thing.

Must be from her.

In the end they just couldn't kill him,could they? Maybe or maybe not. He was getting sleepy. Maybe it was poison and it will slowly kill him within minutes. It reminded him of that time, that poison kunai that annoying girl was supposed to use to kill him but was too much of a coward to go through with it.

So he was going to die...he would be with everyone...his family...

But Sasuke fought hard to stay awake. He couldn't die just yet. He had to kill those bastards who ordered his brother to slaughter his own clan...his own family. He...also wanted a rematch with the dobe. This time he won't lose. If he wasn't six feet beyond the ground or behind prison bars that is. Awaiting his death sentence...

"...Idiot." Somehow finally he had a bit of energy now to say the word. It felt good.

He just couldn't shut Naruto up. The idiot wouldn't die. The dobe was so stubborn that it was incredibly annoying. After all this time Naruto never changed. Sasuke was told a million times that he would be no different from the bastards that ordered the Uchiha massacre if he killed the innocent. That his family wouldn't like that. That it wouldn't change anything that happened. That he was just a tool Madara used and would dispose of afterwards.

Naruto promised to find a way. A way to find justice. A way Konoha would forgive him for leaving.

But Sasuke didn't care. He scoffed..no laughed. He will kill everyone responsible and those who will stop him will die as well. They would cleanse the Uchiha family name with their deaths. Who was Naruto to talk about family when he had none? Naruto once again told him that he was part of his family and bonds wouldn't break that easily. Sasuke felt like vomiting at the blonde's face. After all this time Naruto was so naive and blinded by his ideals.

Still the dobe's words rang through his ears like a broken record the whole time.

He had no choice now being paralyzed like this. He would die or get dragged back to Konoha whether he liked it or not anyway.

He could sense movements and they were coming closer. He could hear various voices...some were very familiar. His vision was starting to blur most likely from Sharingan overuse. He found it very hard now to keep his eyelids open. He heard someone call his and the dobe's name. He knew that voice very well.

Like always he found it very annoying. Well everything in particular annoyed him.

Before darkness could take him (whether it was fatigue or death he didn't know),the last thing he saw was pink and green.

Sakura was in front of him and she was crying again.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: I read the manga only (not updated where the anime is now) so I apologize for some spoilers. Maybe OOC or lame compared to the others. Dunno. Oh well. I don't think this would happen in the manga at all. With Sasuke being consumed with his hatred and all, he wouldn't listen to Naruto ever and they probably would just kill each other like they said or their fight would be interrupted...I guess. I was just very optimistic when I wrote this. Let's call this "Everyone lives at the end" uh...ending. Well,Uchiha Madara doesn't appear here. Let's just say that he's probably somewhere else trying to capture Killerbee then decides to leave Naruto to Sasuke. I hope Madara gets annoyed with all that rapping and doesn't of course catch Bee. But he ends up fighting the kages and the shinobi army as well (See how unbelievable this is?).

Since I'm not gonna continue this I'll make this brief. At this point Kabuto and the other enemies are gone (Go Naruto!). Naruto and Sasuke went up against each other and the fight was settled with Naruto as victor. He just went unconscious. Sakura and the medical team from Konoha came and brought them back to Konoha. Sasuke just went unconscious and woke up blind. Hmm.. Naruto defeats Madara and becomes Hokage. As for his teammates and the rest of the ninja world, who knows? The rest is history I guess.

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
